


[Podfic]: What We Deserve

by apatternedfever



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, some non-graphic sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatternedfever/pseuds/apatternedfever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "What We Deserve" by amythorthree. <i>When they have sex, it's rough. It's sharp edges and and broken glass but Clint wants to show Natasha that there are other ways too.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]: What We Deserve

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what we deserve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/617106) by [lostinthefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthefire/pseuds/lostinthefire). 



**Length:** 3:36

Stream or download [here](https://www.box.com/s/rbj66wowux0nqq8vg77w).

Recorded for [hurt/comfort bingo](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org), for the prompt "learning to be loved" as a wildcard.


End file.
